Superior Spider Man
by AlyTaylor
Summary: First Story in Marvel Superior Universe. What Happens when Peter and Ben Reilly-Parker wake up and discover their mutants with Spider like powers? Become heroes of course! Rated M for future scenes. To whom much is given, much is required. With great power comes great responsibility.


**Superior Spider-Man**

_Issue #_**0**

_To whom much is given, much is required._

_With great power comes great responsibility._

_A web line zips from his wrist as he swings in the air, flying from building to building. He's having so much fun, as the streets and buildings of New York fly past him. He can't help but take this for granted. This is living. This is awesome._

_He swings down lower to the ground, when he hears the gunshot. He lets his sixth sense lead him to the sound. He sees the man lying on the ground in a pool of blood and recoils in shock as he recognizes the face. Next to him is a woman, his wife. She screams for help. The gunman raises his gun to silence her, when he swings down. His feet connect with the gunman's face, and the criminal falls to the ground. He hears the sirens coming. Good. Hopefully the man bleeding will survive. The gunman struggles to get up, but is knocked cold by the fist of the vigilante. There is rage in this punch. Almost uncontrollable. He wraps up the criminal in webs as he stares at the man who almost killed his uncle. The sirens are blaring now. The police and ambulance have arrived. He turns and stares at the couple._

"_You'll be safe now." He says. The woman, his aunt, stares at him, and suddenly she is quiet. Her eyes narrow then widen, in recognition. Before she can speak, he is gone, his webs pulling him through the air, and he is away._

"_Peter," she whispers as the police come and wrap her in a blanket and lead her to an ambulance._

_*SSM*_

_POW! His jaw cracks as the magically enhanced fist slams into it. His mask tears in half. It, like the rest of his costume, and his body, is ripped and broken. He coughs up some blood. He will survive this, no matter how broken he will be because of it. Next to him, he hears a groan. His brother is attempting to get up. He kicks his brother in the ribs to keep him down. This is **HIS** fight. He shouldn't have even been here. Always sticking his nose where is wasn't needed. But that's what brothers do. The menace in front of him taunts him, reminding him of his failure. But tonight, tonight will be his victory._

_He launches himself at his foe. knocking him off guard, he throws punch after punch. They trade blow after blow after blow. There is no humor in his voice, no quips. The taunting has stopped. The only sounds come from the power of the blows. Shockwaves can be felt for miles. He can't keep this up much longer. He gives into the anger and lets the rage take over. His fists and feet fly with unparalleled speed. He senses it's the time to strike. He releases webbing, tying up the villain. Looking at the monstrosity, he grabs it's face. He stares into the orange eyes that have caused he and family so much pain. With one snap, it will all be over. He moves turn it when he feels a hand on his shoulder._

"_Peter..." There is so much behind his brother's eyes. His twin's eyes. They both know the pain that the monstrosity has caused._

_They both know the suffering that will come if he kills him._

_He removes his hand from the neck of the enemy. He makes a call, and when the helipad arrives, they know they can leave. _

_***SCHWIP***_

_Identical webbing lines sprout from the wrists as they swing home, to safety, to home. The decision they have made will affect the rest of their lives. One will live to regret it. And one will die trying to correct it._

_*SSM*_

Peter awakes from his dream, sweat pouring down his face. He feels sick. And the images in his mind aren't helping. The image of his uncle lying in a pool of blood, that was the hardest to get out. Suddenly his body is wracked with pain, and he stifles an urge to scream.

His brother does not. Peter looks over at his brothers bed. He is shaking, and screaming in his sleep. Peter knows from experience, that whatever they are experiencing is related. He slowly gets out of bed, and ignoring the nausea, walks over to where his twin is sleeping. He gently shakes him, until Ben wakes up.

"I feel... like... complete... shit... this... hurts..." Ben speaks, slowly, then looks at his brothers face. Peter nods his face to confirm that he is going through something similar. They sit in silence for a while, trying their best not to scream.

"Peter, I had weird dreams." Ben says suddenly. Peter turns and looks at his brother, a shocked look written on his features.

"Me too. What were yours about?" He asks

"A big battle... somebody close to us dying... one of us dying..." Ben trails off, staring at the wall. Peter recounts his dreams to Ben. They hug each other, and begin to drift off.

"What's happening to us?" Ben mumbles sleepily

"I don't know. " It's all that Peter can give as they drift off into a dreamless sleep. The dreams that troubled them are quiet for now. As they sleep, they are unaware of the twists and turns life is about to throw them. When they awake, it will be a new world... and a new them.

* * *

_I watch them, already knowing their story and the role it will play in the world they live in. They are destined for great things. They will become legends among gods. The world that they live in will be treacherous, but they will prevail. _

_I am the Watcher. This is one of my favorite Universes. This is **Marvel Superior**. World **SUP-001**. I will watch and record what I have seen. Will you watch with me?_

* * *

_A/N_

Hi guys! This is a new fanfiction universe I'm trying to write! I also plan on writing X-Men (as it's my favorite comic) and maybe Avengers. I'll also try to throw other heroes into stories, and just write one-shots about them, for background. As you can see this universe is already different from Marvel 616. Peter and Ben are twins, not clones. Uncle Ben _**appears **_to survive.

I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, and give you more of a glimpse into Ben's mind as well. I would really appreciate comments and reviews, as it helps me grow as a writer. Flames are ignored, and compliments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

I have most of this story planned out. I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


End file.
